Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation module assembly and a set-top box (STB) having the same and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation module assembly dissipating heat generated by a heating unit such as an electronic component, and an STB having the same.
Related Art
Technologies in the broadcast and communication fields have been developed on the basis of various types of contents provided to viewers who consume contents through display devices such as TVs. Such contents are transmitted to viewers through various transmission mediums such as terrestrial, satellite, and cable broadcasting as well as networks.
Here, a viewer needs a STB to enjoy contents through the various transmission mediums as mentioned above. The viewers generally use various STBs including a terrestrial STB for receiving terrestrial broadcasting, a satellite STB receiving satellite broadcasting, a cable STB receiving cable broadcasting and an IPTV STB receiving IPTV broadcasting using an IP (Internet Protocol).
The STB includes a plurality of electronic components in order to receive contents from a transmission medium and provide the received contents to a viewer. For example, the plurality of electronic components include various electronic parts or components such as a broadcast receiving module receiving the contents from a transmission medium and an RF modulator. An operation of an STB inevitably accompanies heat generated from the plurality of electronic components, thereby causing degradation in performance. Thus, an STB requires a heat dissipation unit such as a heat dissipation fan or a similar device capable of dissipating heat generated from the plurality of electronic components.
As a size and a volume of the STB have constantly decreased, a size of a heat dissipation unit needs to be decreased accordingly. That is, such a decrease in a size and a volume of an STB makes it harder for a manufacturer to use an ordinary heat dissipation unit. Thus, there is a growing necessity for an effective heat dissipation unit which can be used in a smaller electronic device including a STB.